The Words Repercussions
by SSGirl
Summary: Will something Sheldon says on date night make or break his relationship with Amy? Read to find out. Shamy.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the TBBT**

**A/N Hey guys here's a cute little plot bunny I just had to write. For those reading my story the Teenage Cooper Catalyst I'm not posting a chapter this weekend, explanation at the bottom of the story. Enjoy!**

**Leonard POV**

I sat at my desk writing a report for my latest experiment. Penny is in Nebraska visiting her parents until tomorrow. Howard and Bernadette are having dinner with her parents. Tonight was Sheldon's date night with Amy. Even Raj somehow has a date tonight.

Just as I was about to close up my report and go to the comic book store the apartment door opened and Sheldon walked in.

"Hey Sheldon? What happened, it's only 7:30? Isn't tonight your date night with Amy?" I ask curiously and while I look at him I notice his eyes are rimmed red and watery. Which is strange because Sheldon never cries. Sheldon complains to no end. Sheldon shakes his head in haughty derision. Sheldon goes bat-crap crazy. But Sheldon never cries.

And even stranger, he doesn't say anything and Sheldon always has something to say. Happy, sad, annoyed, jealous, it is always impossible to get Sheldon to shut up but instead he wordlessly walks past me towards his room and shuts his door with a soft slam.

Quietly I walked towards Sheldon's door and softly knocked, "Hey, buddy you ok?" There was no response but I could've sworn I heard a soft sob. I had no idea what to do then a thought came to me, "Hey Sheldon, would you like me to make you a hot beverage?"

After a moment there was finally a reply, "Go away, Leonard," but his voice was weak and broken.

_The Next Day_  
I entered the cafeteria and headed toward the table where Howard and Raj were sitting, already eating. "Hey guys," I said sitting down with my food. My mind was still reeling over last night.

"Hey Leonard, where's Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"Yeah," Raj added, "I went to his office earlier and his assistant Alex said he wasn't here."

"Did the university make him take a vacation again," Howard questioned.

"Um, no. Sheldon just took the day off," I replied quietly.

Both Raj and Howard looked at me in confusion, "A day off?" Howard said, "Is he sick? Are we code milky green?"

"No," I said trying to avoid their questioning stares, "No code milky green, he's not sick."

"Then if he's not sick and the university isn't forcing him to take time off, why isn't he here? Sheldon's always here," Raj said.

"Something happened between him and Amy yesterday and he's kind of upset," I finally admitted. A while later in the evening Sheldon had finally told me what happened.

"Him and Amy," Raj questioned, "Did she break up with him?"

"No."  
"Did Sheldon break up with her?" Howard questioned.  
"No."

"Dude you can't just say something like that and not tell us," Raj said.

"It's not our business guys I shouldn't have even told you guys. It's between Sheldon and Amy," I replied.

"Come on dude tell us," Raj whined.

"He told her he loved her," I said quietly.

Both men were shocked. Howard spit out his water and Raj started choking on his beefaroni. "He did what," Howard managed choke out still sputtering on his water, "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you say Sheldon told Amy he loved her? Sheldon? Sheldon Lee Cooper?"

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Well what did Amy say to him after he said it?" Raj asked no longer choking on his beefaroni.

"He told me that she was quiet at first then she said she needed to think and asked him to leave. He came home a wreck."

"Wow," Howard said, "Poor guy. Finally stops acting like a robot and admits his feelings and he gets his heart ripped in two."

_Later That Evening_

I was sitting at my laptop trying to finish my report from last night. Sheldon has barely come out of his room all day. When he did come out I could see he was a mess. His hair wasn't combed, his eyes were rimmed red and dull, and he was wearing his Monday pajamas on a Friday. Suddenly the apartment door swung open and Penny stormed in.

"What the hell did Sheldon do," she yelled as she entered the apartment. "Amy came over to my apartment bawling and saying how their relationship is over."

"She was bawling about their relationship being over," I asked incredulously, "Did she tell you she broke his heart? He came home from date night yesterday a wreck. He told her he loved her and she said she needed to think and asked him to leave."

"What?" Penny said shocked.

"He came home crying. He didn't go to work today. He's hardly ate or come out of his room."

"Um I think I need to go," Penny said walking back out the apartment door.

**Penny's POV**

I closed the door behind me and stood there in the hallway for a minute trying to gather my thoughts before going back to my apartment to talk to Amy. I could hardly believe what Leonard told me. Sheldon told Amy he loved her? Isn't that what Amy wants? For Sheldon to express his feelings about her more. I was so confused, it feels like the world suddenly turned upside down.

Slowly I entered my apartment where Amy was still sitting on the couch with eyes red from crying. Quietly I sat down next to her and quietly began to speak to her as if she was a frightened deer, "Sweetie, I went and talked to Leonard. He told me what happened."

Amy was quiet for a moment then she spoke in I weak, broken voice, "I'm so stupid. I'm always the one who wants him to show his feelings more and when he does I run away from them. He probably hates me."

"Oh sweetie," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, "he doesn't hate you. He's just hurt. He opened up and he thinks you don't feel the same way about him as he does about you. I mean do you? Do you love him?" I asked gently.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Have you talked to him since yesterday?"

"No, he's tried to call me few times but I haven't picked up."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared he's going to take it back or say he regrets it or want to terminate the relationship."

"Ames you need to talk to him. Leonard says he's been a wreck since he came home last night. Now come on get up," I said in a firm voice.

Slowly she rose from the couch and asked, "Why?"

"Because," I said, "You are going to go across the hall and talk about this with your boyfriend."

Slowly we walked across the hall and entered the boys' apartment. Leonard looked up from his desk where he had went back to doing some more work and quietly said, "Hi" to Amy and I. Sheldon was still in his room. I went and pulled Leonard's hand and dragged him back to my apartment to give them some privacy. Amy looked back at us before heading towards the back hallway to the bedrooms.

**No One's POV**

Slowly Amy made her way to Sheldon's bedroom door. She stood there in front of it for a moment before taking a deep breath and softly knocking on the door. There was no reply for a moment until she heard Sheldon's voice weakly say, "I told you to go away Leonard."

Amy took another deep breath before speaking, "It's Amy."

There was another quiet moment before she heard his footsteps walking towards the door. Slowly the door opened and revealed Sheldon's disheveled form. His hair was sticking up in every direction, he was in pjs, his eyes were red, and he looked like he hasn't slept. "Amy..." He whispered as if he almost couldn't believe she was really there.

His eyes were a mixture of hurt and joy. "Sheldon I'm sorry," Amy began but was interrupted by Sheldon.

"I understand. I'll draw up the papers and have Penny give them to you to sign by tomorrow," he said choking on his own words.

"The papers?" Amy said confused and sad.

"That's why you came here isn't it? You don't feel the same way. You want to end the relationship. I saw the exact same thing happen to Leonard and Penny. He told her he loved her and she broke up with him."

"Sheldon," Amy said reaching out to take his hand but he pulled back. This time not out of fear of germs or intimacy but because he couldn't stand to feel her touch when he thought that soon he would lose it forever. "Sheldon I don't want to break up with you."

"But you still don't feel the same way about me as I do about you," he said sadly.

"I do feel the same way Sheldon," Amy said.

"Then why did you say you needed to think? Why did you ask me to leave?"

"Because I was shocked. I didn't think you felt that way, I wasn't expecting you to say it. But Sheldon I do feel the same way about you. I love you. I do."

"Really?" He asked with a hint of doubt still in his voice.

"Yes. I love you, Sheldon, really. I've been in love with you since we met in that coffee shop even if I didn't know it then."

"I love you, too Amy," he said staring into her eyes.

"I know," Amy said reaching over and taking his hand as Sheldon suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood there holding each other for a moment, Amy's head resting on his chest and his face buried in her soft brown hair. After a moment Sheldon pulled back slight and brought up one hand to lift her chin. Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a sweet, tender kiss. It was short but she could feel his love for her in that kiss. They both pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes both reflecting their love for the other.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys please review, I love hearing what you think! To readers of the Teenage Cooper Catalyst I was on a school trip and didn't have time to write the next chapter so sadly no chapter this weekend. But don't worry there WILL be an update next weekend. Love you guys!**

**~SSGirl~**


End file.
